


Snowed In

by zolawinters



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: Cabin Fic, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Lesbian Character, Love, Snowed In, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolawinters/pseuds/zolawinters
Summary: Cosima and Delphine are on holiday together. They are meant to be returning home, but get snowed in.





	

**Cosima's POV:**

I wake up at 2am and it is absolutely freezing. Delphine is snuggled up in the duvet leaving half my body uncovered and frozen. Still nothing even the freezing cold can take the smile of my face from waking up with her beautiful face next to mine. Even though I wake up next to her every morning her beauty still takes my breath away.

  
“Delphine, baby” I mumble, trying to wake her up and grab the duvet so I don’t freeze to death. God she looks so cute, snuggled up like a puppy. I inch closer and closer to her trying to get under the duvet and snuggle up to her so she can warm me up. I wrap my arms around her and grab her loose hand in-between mine. Everything is perfect. I can see the stars twinkling in the clear night sky. This time of night is one of my favourites everything is silent and calm, it is like the whole world is in a deep sleep and I am the only person in the universe awake. The air somehow feels clearer, easier to breath. I want to wake Delphine, watch the stars and moon with her. I can imagine the stars reflecting off her eyes, sparkling. But she looks so cozy and peaceful I cannot bring myself to wake her, she works so hard and seeing her finally so relaxed and calm brings a smile to my face. Soft curls falling off her the side of her face.

  
We are in Vermont for the winter break, going back to Toronto this afternoon, the science can't wait, however much I'd rather spend all day everyday in bed with Delphine. It has been the perfect trip. Hikes in the mountains, evenings sat by the fire, snuggling and watching our favourite films. Hot Chocolate, or 'chocolat chaud' as Delphine called it, and days in bed because it was too cold to go outside. And of course, an unending stream of Eskimo Pies.

  
I move even closer toward Delphine. She is soft and warm, I lie and wait for sleep to consume me again.

 

**Delphine's POV:**

The morning light wakes me up, it is 9am and Cosima wrapped around me. She is deep asleep. I sneak out of bed trying not to wake her. This is both of our last chance for a lie in for a long time.

  
I go to the kitchen and make two cups of coffee, one for me, one for Cosima. I look out the window while waiting for the coffee to boil and almost drop the mugs. There is so much snow that the bottom of the window is covered. I walk to the front door and try to open it. No chance, it doesn’t even budge. There is no way we are going to be able to get out of here by this afternoon and get back to Toronto. Merde. I’m in two minds weather to wake Cosima. I have never seen this much snow and it is pretty exciting.

I sneak back into the bedroom, put our coffees on the bedside table, then light the fire opposite the bed. Gently I lift the covers and get back into bed making sure not to disturb Cosima. Her breathing is deep and clear, no matter how much I try, I cannot shake the habit of listening to her breaths, checking that her lungs are healthy. Still everytime she coughs I have to reassure myself she is fine now. I sit sipping my coffee watching the fire dance and crackle, waiting for Cosima to wake up. I watch her eyelids flutter, I wonder what she is dreaming.

  
She starts to move and show signs of waking up not long after I have finished my coffee.

  
“Morning puppy.” She murmurs her eyes still closed.

  
She sits up and moves her face towards mine. Our lips meet, I feel her tongue on my lips asking my mouth to part. She tastes like the morning. She pulls back and moves her pillow so we are sitting next to each other, our bodies touching.

  
“Mmmm you taste like coffee”, she says. I almost laugh at her delightfulness.

  
“I made you a cup”, I reply.

  
“Thanks baby, you really are the best wife ever. I'm so lucky”, she says.

  
I lean forward, stroke her lip, her cheek, and wisper in her ear, "anything for you mon amor."

  
We sit in bed for hours just talking, cuddling and kissing. Every so often one of us will get up to put a log on the fire but that’s it.

 

**Cosima's POV:**

Another perfect morning. But then I remember that we are leaving today. I still need to pack and so does Delphine. Scott will be getting the lab set up, we need to start heading home. I lean over and kiss her, one of my hands in her hair the other running up her body.

  
“We still need to pack”, I say in between the kissing.

  
Delphine pulls away with a grin on her face.

  
“There is something I need to show you ma cherie”, she says.

  
She gets out of bed and grabs my hand pulling me along with her. We head towards the kitchen.

  
“Look out the window”, she whispers.

  
I do and I see snow covering the bottom of the window. I move closer and look outside. The snow is so deep. I walk around the room looking out every window. I can’t believe my eyes. It hadn’t snowed this much when I woke up in the middle of the night.

  
“I tried the door this morning when I made the coffee, it wouldn’t budge. We’re snowed in!” she exclaims.

  
“We need to text Scotty and let him know,” I say “But I don’t see that there is any way we are getting out of here today”.

  
I can’t help a chuckle escape my mouth. I look at Delphine and our eyes meet. She looks just as happy as me. I walk over to her and grab her. Our mouths meet and we kiss, her tounge brusing against my lips. I know we will have to get back home soon but we are stuck here for now and it is perfect. An extra day on holiday with Delphine. She is irresistible. I drag Delphine to the bedroom, her lips still glued to mine.


End file.
